The Last Dance
by sam261
Summary: Ranma Saotome n crew are destined to save the world with the help of the mage Sakura n...Akane? A story of love, hate, regrets n finding oneself with lots of action n magic. plz read n review. R/A, R/U, S/M. alternate universe
1. prologue

Hola folks, for starters, this is my first fic ever so plz bear with me. Reviews are always welcome but plz be kind.

Disclaimer: all the characters belong to takahashi-sama so plz don't sue me.

Note: I am a true ranma/akane fan so if you expect any other pairing plz don't read the fic. Also, my characters will definitely be OOC, atleast for this fic. And last but not the least, on with the story.

**Prologue **

A lone figure stood atop a hill looking at the small town of Nerima. The wind blew through her platinum blonde hair, sending the long tresses in her face but she did nothing to remove them. Her deep green eyes swept over the town as if looking for something…or someone. Though physically she appeared to be in her late twenties, her eyes showed wisdom beyond her years. She wrapped the travelling cloak tighter around her body as the wind blew fiercely. She turned around as if to leave but looked back one last time and spoke,

"Be ready, my children. Your life as you know is about to change. Your destiny awaits you."

Saying this, she turned away and continued her journey towards Nerima and its unsuspecting residents.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

18-year old Ranma Saotome lay on his futon staring up at the ceiling of his room lost in thought. School had just ended and he passed with pretty good marks considering his academic record. Studies never really called to him. All his life, he was and still is dedicated to his art only. But with school ending, the ultimate question arose- should he go to college or start taking classes in the Saotome family dojo. His mother wanted him to continue his education. She wanted him to at least get a degree in physical education so he would be qualified enough to teach. However, his father wanted him to concentrate only on his skills and start teaching classes. Seeing his confusion, his parents had given him the summer to decide what he wanted to do with his life.

His life.

This is what troubled him most. Was it really his life? Ever since he was a child, others have been making his decisions for him. When he was six, his father took him on the dreaded 10-yr training trip. His skills increased considerably but it came with a price. He was now one of the best martial artists in the world but he had an acute phobia of cats thanks to his father's nekoken training. He was cursed to turn into a girl and had several enemies but few friends. He was engaged to two girls, Ukyo and Shampoo, against his will. His father had engaged him to Ucchan, his best friend, when they were staying with the Kuonjis and had run away with her dowry, her okonomiyaki cart, leaving her behind. He didn't know anything about the engagement at that time. Hell, he thought she was a boy for Christ's sake. But then she caught up with him in Nerima, intending to kill him for dishonoring her and making her live as a boy for all those years. One moment she was trying to kill him and the next she was hugging him when he called her cute to calm her down. Ever since, he's been engaged to her.

Next, there was Shampoo. He cursed his fate and his father for the day that they ended up in Jusenkyo. After being cursed, they had followed the guide to the Amazon village where they could maybe find the cure for their curses. But since fate liked to toy with him, a tournament was going on and his father ate the winner's feast. Thus, he ended up fighting Shampoo and beating her which earned him a Kiss of Death. And so began the race across China and Japan to save their lives. Eventually, when they thought they lost her, they ended up in Nerima where his mother lived. At first, his father didn't want to go home for fear of their lives. He didn't understand why until his father told him about the seppuku contract that he had signed which stated that if he was not a man amongst men when he returned, he would have to commit suicide. They stayed in the forest surrounding Nerima for few days in fear. However, his desire to see his mother won over his fear and he returned home dragging his unconscious father behind him. His heart still warms over from the memory of his mother's face when she found out her son had returned. She didn't care about the contract when their curses were revealed. She was only too happy to have her son back after all these years and didn't want to lose him again. He slowly settled into the life at his home and started attending Furinkan High School. Then one day Shampoo showed up out of nowhere wanting to kill his girl form. When she attacked his mother, he knocked her out cold with her own bonbori accidentally. Unfortunately, he was a boy at that time and she gave him the Kiss of Marriage and he ended up being engaged to her. The Kiss of Death was dissolved and ever since, she has been hounding him to marry her which led to the arrival of her great grandmother Cologne and her childhood friend/guy trying to win her love, Mousse. Together Shampoo and Cologne tried all sorts of potions and curses and magic on him to bring him to China, while, Mousse challenged him every day for Shampoo's hand.

And, finally, there was Kodachi, his self-proclaimed fiancé. She was a complete lunatic and the only thing keeping her out of a mental institution was her wealth. She was filthy rich and crazy for all sorts of poisonous drugs and flowers. He should know. He had been on the receiving end of many of them like the paralyzing flowers and the sleeping powder.

They were the biggest problems of his life. No matter how many times he told them he wasn't interested, none of them listened. Not that they weren't good looking. Shampoo had a body to die for. The exotic Chinese Amazon was all curves and hotness. She was unbelievably sexy and sometimes the way she spoke broken Japanese appeared cute. But she wasn't what he was looking for. First of all, she had tried to kill him and considered him a prize. Also, the way they treated males didn't sit well with him. He had told her many times to return back to China but she wouldn't listen and would come up with new schemes to snag him every day. Then there was Ukyo. She was his best friend and he could talk to her about anything. But that was the problem. Marrying her would be like marrying his sister and even though he told her many times that he liked her only as a friend, she still wouldn't get it. And no way was he going to marry the psycho Kodachi.

But it was not their fault entirely. Firstly, to blame for everything was his Pops. And, secondly, he himself never told them to their face why he didn't want to marry them in fear of breaking their hearts and the one thing he couldn't handle was a crying girl.

Then there were all the rivals challenging him at every point. There was Mousse fighting him for Shampoo, Ryoga who was cursed to change into a piglet after following him to Jusenkyo, and then there was Pantyhose Tarou who believed that, if he beat him, Happosai would change his name and the usual string of challengers and demons and princes trying to marry Shampoo or Ukyo or his girl form.

But the most annoying of them all was Tatewaki Kuno, Kodachi's brother. He was an arrogant jerk who thought that Ranma was a vile sorcerer who had enslaved the pig-tailed goddess and his other fiancés using black magic. Right. There was a room reserved for him right beside his sister in the mental institution.

So, his life was one big chaos with trouble following him wherever he went. Ranma stood up from his bed and walked to the window, looking at the sunrise. Maybe it was time to solve the fiancé mess once and for all. Maybe it's time to change things and take control of his life.

As he walked out the room, he failed to realize how close his thoughts were to reality even as a figure clad in a black cloak steadily made her way towards Nerima.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello folks. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but college gets in the way every time. Hopefully, I'll update faster next time.

Disclaimer: all the characters belong to Takahashi-sama and I'm just borrowing them, so plz don't sue me.

**Chapter 2**

Ranma walked downstairs after taking a bath to find his mother and father sitting at the dining table waiting for him. He sat down and brought his chopsticks to his mouth with a piece of fish only to find empty chopsticks entering his mouth. He looked angrily at his father to find him sitting there with an innocent expression on its face.

"Stupid pops! I defeated you long ago. Quit bugging me", Ranma said annoyed.

"How dare you insult me boy! Oh to think of all the years that I spent training this ungrateful boy", Genma exclaimed with fake tears in his eyes.

"Yeah right!", he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes."I should be grateful for being deathly afraid of cats, being cursed with a female body and oh yeah! Having two fiancées with who knows how many more."

"You ungrateful ingrate! Don't talk back to me. I'll teach you…." Genma was silenced by the sound of a sword being drawn.

Nodoka turned to look at her husband with stern eyes.

"Genma dear, how many times have I told you no fighting at the dinner table?"

Genma cowered behind the table and said with lowered eyes,"S...Sorry No-Chan, it won't happen again."

"Good. Now get back to breakfast."

The meal continued on in silence for some time until Nodoka spoke.

"So Ranma, what are you planning to do today?", she asked her son.

"I don't know. Maybe train for some time and look up colleges if I want to apply", he spoke indifferently.

"Might even go to Uchhan's or the Nekohanten, not sure."

"Well, your father and I have to meet up with some friends in the afternoon, so we'll be back by late evening."

"No problem."

The breakfast went on silently until Ranma excused himself to go to the dojo to train.

The sky was pale blue and the sun was shining brightly, sending intense heat waves throughout Nerima. Ranma was on his way to see Ukyo. He hadn't even gone halfway and he was already soaked and a girl. Water really was attracted to him. But these were not the thoughts going through his brain right now as he walked atop the fence. Basically, his thoughts were revolving around a certain figure that starred in his dreams daily for the past few weeks. He couldn't remember the dream at all. Only that it had to do something with the girl who appeared in them. The image of the girl itself was hazy. The only thing he could remember was the deep, soulful brown pools that were her eyes. There was something about her eyes that drew him in. It was as if he could find answers to unknown questions in those eyes. They were…..

Suddenly, Ranma felt a prickling sensation at the back of his neck as if someone was watching him. He had learned long ago to trust his instincts and they were rarely ever wrong. He scanned his surroundings but couldn't see anyone or anything. As soon as it had come, the feeling disappeared. Maybe his chaotic life was catching up to him finally and he was becoming paranoid. He continued on his way, but his guard was up. He had a feeling that his instinct wasn't wrong even now. He finally made it to the restaurant and a bell could be heard as he entered through the door.

"Ranchan!", Ukyo exclaimed happily from her position behind the grill.

"Hey Uchhan! How's the business going on?"Ranma asked as he seated himself on the counter.

"Business is good as usual. What can I get you?"

"Hot water please as you can see and then I'll take the special."

"Coming right up!"She exclaimed cheerfully.

Ranma doused himself with the hot water kettle she gave him and after shaking off the excess water, sat down at the counter and looked around the restaurant. His eyes swept over the diners before coming to rest at the kunoichi Konatsu. He was weaving between the tables, carrying the orders and chatting with the customers. As he passed a table, Ranma spotted a boy wearing a yellow and black bandanna around his head collecting plates from the tables. Saying Ranma was shocked would be an understatement. He didn't expect to see Ryoga here of all the places, at least not working.

"Hey Uchhan, what's pig-boy doing here?"

As soon as the words left his mouth he had to duck down in order to avoid getting hit by a 300-pound umbrella.

"Don't call me that Saotome!", Ryoga growled from behind him and went about doing his work.

Ukyo watched the exchange with amusement on her face. Whatever happened, Ranma and Ryoga would never stop fighting that was for sure. Even though they insulted each other and challenged the other every time they met, with Ranma calling Ryoga names for being cursed to turn into a piglet and Ryoga shouting about killing him every time, they were friends. If any one of them was ever in trouble, the other wouldn't hesitate to go to his help. Though it was a different matter that they denied it whenever asked.

"So, you didn't answer my question. What's he doing here?"Ranma asked again as Ukyo served him his order.

"Oh! I was out shopping yesterday when I found him camping in the park. It was pretty hot out, so I gave him room at the restaurant and he agreed to work here in exchange for the room and food" Ukyo said as she flipped a customer's order directly into his plate.

"Nice throw", Ranma complimented as he ate his food.

"Thanks. I've been practicing to serve it as far as I can. It reduces the stress of serving every one of them. Besides…", Ukyo was interrupted as an object flew past her and embedded itself in the wall behind.

Everyone in the restaurant turned to look at it. They could all see that it was a small dagger. Slowly, everyone got up from their seats ready to move out as all of them had seen or heard about the famous martial artists of Nerima.

"It's alright every one. Continue with your meals. Nothing going on here", Ukyo said trying to dissolve the tense atmosphere that had developed when everyone saw the dagger embedded in the wall.

People turned to look at her and seeing her indifferent expression, went back to their meals. Discussions began as Ukyo breathed a sigh of relief. She walked up to the wall and pulled out the dagger as Ryoga and Konatsu came up behind Ranma to see what was going on.

Ukyo brought the dagger to them, revolving it in her hands slowly. It was small with a straight blade and golden handle. It was very plain and appeared to be rusted.

"It's very old. Whoever used it must have had it for some years.", Konatsu commented as he observed the blade.

"That's all fine and good sugar, but I'm not interested in the history of this dagger. What I'm interested in is that why is it flying around my restaurant. If someone got in the way, they would have been seriously injured.", Ukyo muttered angrily as she looked outside, trying to spot any suspicious character.

"Ukyo's right. But who threw it? Is it some challenge for Ranma or did any of his old rivals show up again intent on beating him?", Ryoga pondered as he stared at the dagger in her hands.

"Hey!", Ranma exclaimed, slightly angry."What do you mean my rival? We're in Uchhan's shop and the dagger was embedded in her wall. It clearly means someone is after her not me. Don't go blaming me for everything."

"Actually Ranchan, I agree with Ryoga here. You're forgetting you're in the shop now so it could be for you and I don't have any rivals that I know of. Besides, the only one who attracts trouble over here is you. Anyways, I also noticed the tense expression on your face when you entered the shop. What was that about?", Ukyo asked even as Ryoga beamed triumphantly.

Ranma was about to retort when Konatsu gave a gasp of surprise. All of them looked at the shocked expression on his face and followed his line of sight to the dagger. The top of the hilt had come off and you could see a piece of paper rolled up in the hollow within.

"How did you know there was a secret compartment sugar?", Ukyo asked astonished.

Konatsu simply shrugged his shoulders and stared at the paper within.

"I didn't. I was simply fiddling with the dagger when the top suddenly came off."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Remove the goddamn paper already and read it", Ryoga said impatiently.

Konatsu nodded and removed the paper from its hiding place. Every one watched with anxious eyes as he unrolled it and began to read.

"To Ranma Saotome…."

"See, I told you. The challenge is for Ranma", Ryoga grinned victoriously.

Ranma scowled at him in annoyance.

"Shut up pork-chop. At least let him finish reading the damn letter."

"Hey!", Ryoga yelled indignantly."I said don't call me that. Prepare to die Ranma Saotome", he yelled even as he charged towards Ranma.

"Bring it on, pig-boy. I haven't had a real exercise today anyway", Ranma said as he took a defensive stance.

"No fighting in the restaurant.", Ukyo yelled angrily as she flattened them with her spatula.

"Sorry", both of them exclaimed from the floor.

"Good. Please continue Konatsu honey."

Konatsu nodded as Ranma and Ryoga picked themselves from the floor.

"To Ranma Saotome, Ryoga Hibiki….."

At this, Ranma let out a snort while Ryoga and Ukyo glared at him, daring him to interrupt. He promptly shut up even as Konatsu ignored him and continued reading.

"…and Ukyo Kuonji. Meet me at the abandoned parking lot south of Nerima at 3 pm sharp.", Konatsu finished.

"That's it? Isn't there any name or anything else stated about the challenger?", Ranma asked confused.

"No, this is it. There's nothing else written.", Konatsu stated as he turned the paper around to see if anything was written at the back.

"Whoever sent this must have written the note now. There is no chance that he had known all three of us would we here together.", Ukyo pondered aloud while staring at the note.

"I agree with her. But I don't think the person is gonna sit around and wait for us to search for him now. The only way that he could have found us here would be by following us around. Did any of you notice anything unusual today?", Ryoga asked as he looked at them.

"Well when you say it that way, while I was on my way here, I did a get a feeling that someone was following me. But I couldn't see anyone so I thought it was my imagination.", Ranma stated thinking back to the feeling of being watched that he experienced on his way. So his instinct was right after all.

"Then that's it. Whoever sent this note must have followed Ranma here and found the perfect opportunity with all three of us here. The note says 3'o clock. What's the time now Ukyo?", Ryoga asked.

"Well sugar, its 2:45 pm now. Looks like we have only 15 mins. We should make a move if we don't want to be late.", Ukyo said in anticipation, wanting to meet the person who was stupid enough to challenge all three of them.

"Do you want me to come with you Ukyo-sama?", Konatsu asked looking worried.

"Nah, it's alright. Take care of the restaurant for me, will you?", she asked while strapping her spatula to her back and her bandolier of mini-spatulas on the front.

"As you wish Ukyo-sama."

Ranma, Ryoga and Ukyo left the restaurant, heading towards the parking lot, determined to meet the person who disrupted their peaceful afternoon and give him a piece of their minds.

They arrived at the parking lot to see three figures standing at the entrance, their backs facing the sun, hiding their faces which were turned towards the lot. Ranma could make out the figures of two woman and one man. However, as they neared enough to see their faces, he was shocked out of his skin.

"Cologne, Shampoo, Mousse!", Ukyo exclaimed surprised."What are you doing here?"

And they turned to look at them with grim expressions on their faces. Everything was silent for awhile until Cologne spoke.

"So you are the rest of the warriors. I shouldn't be surprised really considering all the things.", she stated grimly.

"Welcome warriors. It is about time you fulfilled your destiny", a soft voice echoed throughout the lot. All of them turned to see a figure heading towards them covered by a black travelling cloak.

As the figure neared them, none of them, not even Cologne, could stop the chill that ran through their spines, bringing with it a feeling of foreboding.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello folks. I know you probably want to hrow things at me but I am really sorry for the delay as I've been immensely busy with college and organizing my school reunion. And I kind of had writer's block for awhile. So, plz forgive me and this is the next installment. I hope you like it and plz plz plz review.

**Chapter 3**

Ranma squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at the figure walking across the parking lot. However, her features were obscured by the dark cloak that she wore. She slowly walked across the parking lot and came to a stop in front of them, out of the sun's glare. He knew the figure was a woman due to the way she walked. She slowly shed her cloak to reveal long platinum blonde hair and sharp features. But what stood out the most was the penetrating stare of her deep green eyes. They penetrated into the deep recesses of their souls but at the same time had a kind of soft look to them. All in all, she was a very beautiful woman with sharp features and pale skin. However, Ranma and the others could tell that there was an air of wisdom around her and in her eyes which belied her young years. Before any of them could ask her anything, she turned towards the Amazons and nodded her head at Cologne.

"It's been a long time since we last met Khu Lon. I hope that you are well", she asked, her voice taking on a wistful tone.

What happened next shocked all of their senses. Even Shampoo and Mousse were looking at Cologne as if she grew a second head.

Cologne fell to her knees, touching her head to the ground and bowing to the stranger.

"It has indeed been a long time since we last met Lady Sakura. I am in perfect health. Thank you for your concern."

What shocked the others even more was the fact that they could hear the respect in her voice. Cologne had never been one to show respect to anyone, certainly not people centuries younger than her.

Everyone could only watch as Cologne rose to her feet or rather cane, and both turned to face the astonished crowd.

"If I were you, I'd close my mouths before flies went in", she chuckled.

Immediately, their mouths shut and their brains started functioning again.

"Aiyah! Great-grandmother, why you bow down to stranger? You told Shampoo Amazons no bow down to anyone.", Shampoo muttered confused.

"That's because child she is not a stranger. Infact I've known her for a long time now.".

"Ah Cologne! You still like to tease children I see. Just look at their expressions. If they became any more confused, they'd forget their names!", the one called Sakura exclaimed.

At this, all of them adorned scowls on their faces, irritated and annoyed at being made fun of.

"If you two have finished making fun of us, can someone tell me what the hell is going on?", Ranma yelled finally losing his patience.

"My, my Son-in-law, I'd forgotten how impatient you are. Well let me introduce you all to Lady Sakura, my friend and mentor."

There was a stunned silence for about 3 seconds before all of them burst out laughing, Ranma and Ryoga being the loudest of them all.

"Men…ment…mentor!", Ranma stuttered laughing with tears in his eyes and hands on his knees."Shampoo, sorry to inform you but looks like the old ghoul has finally lost her marbles!"

"No, no", Ryoga interrupted. "I'm sure the old ghoul is trying to make fools of us or she really does deserve a place beside the Kunos in the asylum."

The laughter grew, while, Cologne's eye started twitching. She looked over to Sakura to find her also laughing behind her hands.

"I'm going to give all of you 5 seconds to shut up or…", she left the threat hanging in the air.

"Or what you shrivelled up monkey? Are you going to let loose the boogeyman after us?", Mousse exclaimed falling on the ground laughing.

Suddenly, shouts of pain were heard where Cologne had bonked each of them on the head.

"Aiyah! Why great-grandmother hit Shampoo?", the busty Amazon asked rubbing her head.

"You fools! This is no joke! This is a matter of life and death. Get your acts together and pay attention", Cologne yelled angrily immediately sobering everyone up.

"Oh Cologne!" Sakura sighed looking at them. " Don't be so hard on them. They are kids after all. What do they know about our struggles or battles?"

"Hey! We are not kids. You are hardly few years older than us.", Ukyo said angrily.

Sakura shook her head slightly and looked at them with a smile on her face.

"Children, how old do you think I am?", she questioned them softly.

Ranma looked her over once and replied.

" Stop calling us children and if I have to guess roughly, you look to be around 25-26 years old. Definitely not more than that. So, you are in no way the old ghoul's mentor", he concluded.

"But that's where you are wrong dear. Looks can be deceiving", she said mischievously.

"Although I look to be younger, my age is approximately about 800 years."


End file.
